


Mistake

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Kakashi, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, KakaObi Week 2019, Love Confession, M/M, Recovery mission gone wrong, Time Skips, Titles are hard, maybe a bit bittersweet at the end, mission, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: He found the other squad a few squares away and frowned. The kidnapper was quite determined (and strong) if two squads did not even reward Kakashi with the smell of new blood, all he could catch was the scent of the ANBU members.It frustrated him.(Please read the tags)





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2; Hokage!Obito | Akatsuki!Kakashi

“Naruto has been kidnapped,” Hiruzen had stated, tone somber as he messed with his pipe. “You are to search until he is found.” Kakashi's head was bowed as he listened to the commands of his Hokage. “Two squadrons are already in pursuit, however, contact has ceased. This mission is indefinite; if it lasts more than two months, or you go undercover, change weekly reports to once a month. Pack the necessities and enough money to last you a year, just in case, and leave within the hour. Do you understand, soldier.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

“You may stand.” Kakashi obeyed, pushing out of his kneel. “And Kakashi?” The old man asked quietly.

“Sir?”

“Stay safe.” Kakashi gave a brief smile before jumping out of the window.

 

He left within fifteen minutes, all of his money sealed within a small bag that was hidden under a layer of cloth. The food (field portions, rice, other non-perishables) was in a scroll that was in his weapons pouch, which also had a seal (Minato-sensei and Kushina had taught him enough, he wasn't willing to risk extra baggage just because he wasn't a master at Fuuinjutsu) that carried more kunai and shuriken than he probably needed.

Despite being well known for his laid back persona and constant tardiness, he knew better than to lag behind on a recovery mission. Goodness knows what would happen if he was too late and something- he didn't want to think too much about what that ‘something’ would be- had happened to that loud young boy that played pranks oh so often.

He already knew that Sensei and his wife would raise themselves from the dead to kill him and Kushina would promptly bring him back to life just to kill him again. Although he couldn't wait to see them again, being mauled by the Yellow Flash and the Red-Hot Habanero wasn't exactly on his to-do list.

 

It didn't take him long to find the corpses of one of the squadrons. He examined, carefully, the wounds, searching for some sort of answer as to what rank ninja (or well-trained civilian) he was going to have to deal with. He avoided looking under the masks, instead grabbing the dog tags on their neck and reading the names. They were people he had never met before, yet he gave them the respect of calling one of his ninkin (Bisuke) and tieing the necklaces onto his collar. “Give these to Hokage-sama, tell him I found their bodies in square p307. Be quick.”

“Yes, sir!” Bisuke yipped, running towards the village. He took a few more minutes before he stood and continued to follow the trail.

 

He found the other squad a few squares away and frowned. The kidnapper was quite determined (and strong) if two squads did not even reward Kakashi with the smell of new blood, all he could catch was the scent of the ANBU members.

It frustrated him.

Bisuke ran up to him, tail wagging, “Boss, Hokage-sama said he'd deal with it! Did I do good?”

“Yes,” Kakashi assured, running his fingers through the pup's fur, “You did amazing. Thank you, Bisuke.” The ninkin leaned into his touch, tail only wagging faster at the praise.

“Anything else you need?” Kakashi hummed in affirmative, taking a moment before tying more dog tags around his collar.

“Can you tell Hokage-sama that I found another group in p608? Make sure he takes these tags too.”

“Sure thing, boss!” Kakashi smiled.

“Good, you can return home afterwards.” Bisuke nodded before running off again.

 

This person was good, he admitted begrudgingly. They were somehow able to cut off their trail- not even his pack could find any sign of the person going in another direction- and then evade him for two days longer. Except, Kakashi was not a genius for nothing. He spent all 48 hours pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion to find one clue. The Akatsuki.

 

It took him a day or two longer than he had hoped, but he managed to arrive at the base of the Akatsuki. He pressed his ear against the entrance and listened. Arguing, they were arguing. “Why the fuck did you think it was a bright idea to get the fucking Kyuubi! Now the five nations are gonna search more for us you dumbass!”

“Ah!” A high pitched voice said, “I'm sorry senpai!” Silence. “Um… Senpai?”

“What?” The other voice snapped.

“What do we do with the body?”

The- the body? His breath hitched and he took a few quick steps away from the door of sorts. The body. Naruto was- Naruto was? Kakashi failed, he failed. Naruto was dead he _failed-_

He couldn't even protect sensei's child.

His hands shook and it felt like the world was spinning. Naruto..Naruto was. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Kakashi was late. He was late and Naruto was dead!

Naruto would never get to know who his parents were, what it was like to have a family, how strong he was, how not everyone hated him. His heart broke for the boy who would never get to live past childhood.

He failed.. he failed his mission. He failed. What a fuckup.

 

Kakashi pushed his chakra into the rock and watched it shatter, stepping over the debris and staring the two members in the eye. “Give him back,” Kakashi hissed. He could smell the death in the air, the tears that must have been shed. The blonde gave a look towards the man in the orange mask before huffing and flying off. “How dare you-”

“It was for your good, Kakashi.” He froze. “It was to save you.”

“..What?” He looked towards the boy laying on the ground and wondered just how killing the kid would save him.

“He would have ruined everything,” The masked man said. “All of our efforts to make the perfect world would have been for naught.”

“That's bullshit!” His vision went blurry, “He was just a kid!”

“A kid that held the Kyuubi. Even if we got Naruto later, he would have been too strong.”

“How did you know his name?” The masked man laughed.

“He was quite talkative.” Kakashi knew he was crying.

“Did he.. Did he want to..?”

“Yes. Kakashi,” The man reached for his own mask, sliding it up, “I am sure you would like to help us as well.” A familiar face grinned at him, scarred and _alive._

“..Obito?”

“Yes, Kakashi. It is me.” His fingers pressed together and he flared his chakra. Not a genjutsu.

“You..?”

“Join me.” He felt broken, weak, and tired all at once. “Join the Akatsuki.”

 

It took at least a week before it sunk in that he had complied. Well, it looked like he was in the Akatsuki then. He sent his last letter to the Hokage, telling him to make Kakashi a rogue-nin and that Naruto was dead.

He scratched out the symbol on his hita-ate a day later, wondering just how his ANBU team would react.

 

He leaned against Obito. He was so tired of killing, but he knew it would save them all. He closed his eye and waited.

“Do you hate me?” Kakashi shook his head.

“I could never.”

“Why?” Kakashi huffed a laugh and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha.

“Because I love you.,” Was his quiet response, “and hating you would break me.”


End file.
